darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Murusa meets with Ironhide about Cubricon
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Ironhide Murusa is escorted into the bowels of Iacon, specifically the security complex. "Ironhide?" she inquires. Ironhide glances upward from a report that he is reading. He straightens his posture and gestures politely. " Ironhide glances upward from a report that he is reading. He straightens his posture and gestures politely. "Welcome to Iacon. I'm guessin' you're here to discuss business, considerin' the report you forwarded to me a while ago. So what brings yuh here today?" Murusa moves closer once you greet her. "Yes, I wished to follow up on that and see if I can convince you to talk to Optimus concerning a joint Security detail in Cubicron. It is high time we dealt with that crime element." Ironhide pauses for a moment at the mention of Optimus Prime. He eventually nods in agreement. "Ultra Magnus is city commander here in Iacon and as such the decision is his. But I think I can convince him of the strategic importance of securin' Cubicron." He rubs his chin and continues. "Problem is that the Autobots have political issues at stake here. Cubicron's neutral territory-- can't just march in there or Soundwave will put his media spin on the whole thing, try an' make us look like invaders. Autobot activity must be clearly seen as peacekeepin' and law enforcement operations only. No empire buildin' or even the appearance of it." Murusa takes a seat as she listens and gives a nod, "Totally understandable. Trust me I very much doubt the Crystal City Council wants any spin on the Guard being down there either. However, there is something to be said about keeping outside sources out of the equation as well. Only way Soundwave finds out is if it is leaked to him. So question is who would be so back handed to give him that sort of intel. Doesn't have to be someone in either of our ranks either, could easily be a civilian coming to visit and they overhear the right people talking." Ironhide grunts, frowning. "Soundwave just might be the most connected robot on the entire planet. I'm assumin' he WILL find out about Autobot cooperation here. What we need to do here is identify who we're goin' after in there. Sort of a most wanted list. There nothin' the Decepticons can do if an Autobots goin' in to collect a bounty. We got the right to do it. So if we go in on those grounds, we'll be able to help bring criminals to justice. Once the people see some results an' are in full support, we can bring in the cavalry and do some old-fashioned gangbustin'." Murusa puts her hands in her lap, fingers interlacing loosely. "Finding out the most wanted is easy enough, just inquire with Metro-X as he would be the most familiar with that. He already knows that Crystal City wants to help with the situation. And going in on the pretext of bounty gathering would probably be the best route, especially if the top most of the crime elements there are on those lists." Ironhide nods. "I'll get in touch with him as soon as possible. In the meantime I'll see if I can get a few observers downtown an' get an idea of what we're up against. That's outside my department technically but I think my teammates will see things my way. An' I KNOW I can get Ultra Magnus to sign off on a bounty huntin' initiative. It just makes good sense to do it." He sits at a computer terminal and starts to check some reports on recent criminal activity, but is still listening as he does so. Murusa inclines her head, "If he gives you any issues, just give me a radio and I'll talk to him. Though I don't really foresee such issues as I told him I want the Autobots helping out and that I was going to talk to you about it." a short pause, "Good then. I hope to hear back from you on that then." Ironhide looks up and nods. "Of course. We're always looking to help secure the planet and provide stability for everyone on Cybertron." Murusa smiles, "May Primus make sure that happens, Ironhide. I suppose I should let you get back to your reports." Ironhide smiles, nods politely, and returns to his work. "Primus ain't never done me wrong," she says to both everyone and no one. Murusa stands up and says, "Keep in touch, Ironhide." then sees herself out. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Ironhide's Logs